and The Chocolate Goes To
by 0tomegokoro
Summary: Cokelat di tangan Eren dapat membuat Mikasa menggila, begitu juga dengan...? Lihat saja Eren, aku akan segera tau, siapa orang itu! AU.


Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime

Rated T

Warning(?): _AU. Flat. OOC_, rada berlebihan. Krikkrikkrikkrik.

a/n: Saya masih baru. _Pairing_? Heemmm...

Enjoy!

* * *

Di salah satu bagian perpustakaan sekolah, ada gadis yang melangkahkan kakinya hingga membentuk lingkaran tidak sempurna. Tangan kanan menopang tangan kiri yang menempel pada dagunya pertanda bahwa dia sedang berpikir keras, setetes peluh jatuh dari wajah putihnya, aura gelap yang terpancar membuat tak seorangpun berani mendekati si gadis bersurai gelap.

Otaknya bekerja keras berusaha mencari petunjuk untuk menyelesaikan permasalahannya. Ia tidak akan meminta bantuan seorang teman, masalah ini hanya untuk pribadi dan bukan untuk dibeberkan ke seantero sekolah.

Semua kebingungannya berawal ketika ia tau Eren Jaeger membuat cokelat, dan ketika gadis itu bertanya untuk siapakah cokelat itu, Eren tak langsung menjawab.

"—Jika kamu mau, aku akan memberikan beberapa untukmu, Mikasa."

"Lalu... bagaimana dengan sisanya?"

"... Bukan urusanmu."

Lalu pikiran-pikiran itu segera menyerang Mikasa, dari kemarin hingga sekarang. lebih parah lagi, Eren belum memberikan BEBERAPA cokelatnya seperti yang ia janjikan kemarin.

Beberapa? Tidak seluruhnya? Apakah ia akan membuangnya sisanya? Atau memberikannya untuk ayah dan ibu? Untuk teman kelasnya? kakak kelas? Adik kelas? Tetangga? Guru-guru? Staff...?

Bagai dihujam seribu anak panah, mikasa langsung berkonklusi bahwa kenyataannya cokelat itu untuk orang yang disukai Eren si pemuda bersurai cokelat.

Siapakah orang itu? Mikasapun tidak tau.

"Aku akan mencari tau, untuk siapa cokelat buatan Eren itu!" Ucap mikasa dengan dengan tekad kuat namun pelan tanpa tau ada yang mendengar

perkataannya.

* * *

and The Chocolate Goes To

* * *

"Tiba-tiba ingin makan yang manis-manis," ucap Jean sambil merenggangkan tulang-tulang punggungnya yang lelah menahan posisi duduk anak pintar sedang mengerjakan soal di buku agar tidak diminta guru untuk mengerjakan soal di papan tulis yang ada.

"Aku bawa roti isi gula dan susu, mau?" Tawar Marco yang duduk di depan bangku Jean.

"... Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ingin sesuatu yang manis, keras namun lembut setelah digigit kemudian lumer di dalan mulut seperti... cokelat, semenjak kelas memasak yang terakhir aku kecanduan cokelat, nih," jelas Jean panjang lebar. Eren yang duduk di samping Jean berusaha menyembunyikan ketegangan yang timbul setelah mendengar kata 'cokelat'. Namun Jean telah menyadarinya.

"Ada apa, Eren?"

"Mau sepotong rotiku?" Tanya Marco sambil mengarahkan tempat makannya ke arah Eren.

"Tidak apa-apa dan terima kasih," ucap Eren menolak tawaran Marco.

Jean menhadapkan tubuhnya ke samping agar dapat menatap lurus Eren. "... Kau punya cokelat di dalam tasmu?" Tebak Jean.

"Kalau iya lalu kenapa?"

"Ya, jika kamu tidak akan membagi sedikit saja cokelatmu, aku ingin tau untuk siapa cokelatmu itu," ucap Jean yang disertai anggukan oleh Marco.

"... Mau tau banget?"

"Jangan-jangan spesial untukku," ucapan Jean dengan tampang kuda seduktif. Dia pun menciptakan keheningan diantara ketiga pemuda tersebut dengan Eren yang berusaha menahan gejolak aneh di dalam perut yang memaksa keluar dari rongga mulutnya.

"... Jadi tidak ada yang mau sepotong atau dua potong rotiku?" Ucap Marco berusaha memecahkan keheningan.

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar pintu kelas dibuka, "Eren," panggil seorang gadis dari dekat pintu tersebut .

"Oh, Mikasa?" Eren segera berjalan ke tempat Mikasa sedang berdiri. Jean memperhatikan mereka berbicara, berharap bisa membaca bibir salah satu dari dua orang itu, tak lama kemudian Eren kembali ke tempat duduknya. Ia keluarkan sebuah tempat makan berukuran sedang berwarna hijau toska lalu sedikit berlari ke dekat pintu. 'Bekal?' Pikir Jean masih memandangi Eren dan Mikasa. Ketika Eren membuka tutup tempat makan tersebut, Jean melihat cokelat. Eren memberikan sebuah cokelat berbentuk sesuatu—yang ia tidak tau bentuknya seperti apa.

Jean menelan ludah mengharapkan masih ada sisa cokelat di tempat makan Eren. Setelah mendapat cokelat, Mikasa tidak kunjung pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka dan seperti bertanya-tanya kepada Eren yang segera pemuda itu jawab dengan sebuah kibasan tangan. Mikasa menggigit sedikit cokelat tersebut lalu pergi.

Jean berusaha memanggil Eren untuk meminta sedikit cokelatnya namun sayang, Eren pergi meninggalkan kelas juga.

Marco yang mendapati temannya sedang terdiam bertanya, "... Jean, Kenapa tidak beli cokelat di kantin saja?"

Jean hanya diam. 'Eren memberikan Mikasa cokelat? Bukannya mereka saudara tiri ya? Tinggal serumah, kenapa tidak memberikannya di rumah saja? Aneh!'

Kemudian pikiran-pikiran negatif segera menyerang Jean. 'Jangan-jangan mereka sengaja, mungkin Mikasa tau aku menyukainya... lalu dia meminta Eren berpura-pura memberikan cokelat untuknya...? Agar aku patah hati? Lalu aku berhenti mengejarnya? Begitukah? Sepertinya tidak mungkin... tapi, kenapa tidak. Jangan-jangan hari ini Hari Vale-' Merasa melihat Marco yang dari tadi dicuekin, Jeanpun bertanya, "Hari ini, tanggal berapa?"

"29 November."

"Kalau Valentine itu...?"

"14 Februari."

Jean hanya diam, dia sadar pertanyaannya benar-benar menampakkan dirinya yang sudah 15 tahun belum pernah punya hubungan spesial.

Melihat Jean yang pundung Marcopun berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang duduk dibelakangnya."Pukpuk," ucap Marco tanpa tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Jean.

* * *

Eren berjalan dengan sebuah tempat makan hijau dalam genggamannya. 'Bagaimana rasa cokelatku, ya? Ketika mikasa mencobanya di depan kelas tadi, dia segera lari entah kemana.'

'Ya, paling tidak aku sudah berusaha keras membuat ini,' pikir Eren positif.

Ketika Eren melewati perpustakaan, tiba-tiba pintu disampingnya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria muda yang berseragam sepertinya. "Eren," Katanya entah kaget atau apa karena ekspresi wajah pria muda beriris abu itu sedatar dengan intonasi suaranya.

Eren sontak menghentikan langkahnya, "Iya, Rivaille-senpai?" Mata tajam Rivaille seperti menjelajahi setiap seluk tubuh Eren seraya melangkahkan kakinya agar ia tidak menghalangi pintu, hingga Rivaille mendeteksi sebuah tempat makan hijau di tangan Eren.

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"... Tempat makan?"

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Maksudku apa isi dari tempat makan itu?"

"Ah, maaf Rivaille-senpai aku mau ke ruang guru," ucap Eren berusaha kabur dari Rivaille.

"Kau mau makan di ruang guru? Berani sekali, atau jangan-jangan itu bekal untuk salah satu guru kesukaanmu."

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak!" Ucap Eren kaget dengan kata-kata Rivaille. "Aku hanya akan memberikan cokelat untuk mike-sensei."

"Eh? Kenapa? Memangnya kau bisa memasak?" Tanya Rivaille dengan ekspresi sedatar talenan.

"... Tidak bisa, sebenarnya, ketika kelas memasak waktu itu, Mike-sensei berkata aroma cokelatku terlalu... menjijikan. Aduh, aku malu sekali!" Jelas Eren daripada kakak kelas di depannya itu berpendapat yang aneh-aneh. "Kali ini aku berharap Mike-sensei akan berkata lain," lanjut Eren.

Rivaille diam sebentar, 'Oh, begitu,' pikir Rivaille dalam hati."Apa cokelatmu sekarang dapat dibilang 'berhasil'?"

"... Tidak tau," ucap Eren seraya menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ayo, ikut aku ke ruang tata boga. Kalau hanya cokelat aku dapat membantumu," Ucap Rivaille seraya melangkahkan kakinya dari dekat pintu perpustakaan.

"Ah, tidak usah Senpai, aku tak ingin mere-"

"Sebagai gantinya sepulang sekolah nanti belikan aku salah satu buku di Toko Buku Sina." Ucap Rivaille memotong perkataan Eren. Ada udang di balik batu.

"... Baiklah, terima kasih Rivaille-senpai," ucap Eren pasrah dan segara menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan si kakak kelas yang sepuluh senti lebih pendek darinya.

* * *

Eren keluar dari ruang guru dengan wajah bahagia, berkat bantuan Rivaille cokelatnya sukses membuat Mike-sensei bangga. 'Terima kasih, Rivaille-senpai!' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Eren segera mengeluarkan handphonenya dari dalam saku celana yang dia kenakan. Jemarinya dengan gesit mengetik sebuah pesan singkat untuk mikasa.

Aku ada urusan sepulang sekolah nanti, pulanglah tanpa aku. Begitulah isinya.

Setelah memastikan pesan itu telah terkirim, Eren berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya sambil berpikir, buku semahal apa yang akan Rivaille-senpai minta nanti.

* * *

Omake

Aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada, kutempelkan pundakku ke tembok putih di belakangku. Aku menunggu, iya, menunggu, di sini, di samping pintu toilet. Siapapun yang mendapat cokelat Eren akan segera berlari ke toilet seperti aku tadi. Aku memandangi setiap perempuan yang keluar masuk pintu tersebut, ada beberapa yang memandangku aneh, takut, atau malah tidak sadar sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sebuah getaran dari dalam saku rokku. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Eren. Tentu saja segera kubuka.

.

.

.

APA?!

Ada urusan? Dengan siapa?! Segera kubalas pesan itu.

.

.

.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Eren.

Kriiing. Bel masuk kelaspun berbunyi di saat yang tidak tepat. Sial! Sepulang sekolah nanti aku akan segera menghampiri Eren dan memaksa untuk ikut dengannya! Mungkin dia akan pergi dengan teman-temannya, atau mungkin dengan orang yang disukainya—

— Kalau begitu bukankah lebih baik aku diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang saja?

Sambil sedikit tersenyum aku berjalan menuju kelasku.

Lihat saja Eren, aku akan segera tau, siapa orang itu!

End

Thanks for reading. Mind to review? :3


End file.
